Chapter 5/01:05
The Psycho will be seen spying on the lodge through T.V. monitors, locking one of the gates that Matt and Emily had just went through. Matt can press the button to find the gate inexplicably locked behind them. Emily and Matt will express disbelief over Josh's death, and Emily will claim that they should've checked the shed to see if it was really true. Once they arrive at the cable car station, Matt will find an axe stuck on the door. Emily will find the door is locked, and tells Matt to bust the door down with the axe, but Matt will see a narrow window that Emily could fit through. He can either agree with Emily and smash the door, or he can help Emily through the window. Breaking Down the Door=Matt can choose to break down the door immediately, but can also be forced to do so if Emily refuses his suggestion to go through the window. |-|Going Through the Window=If Emily does accept, she will go through the window and enter the cable car station. Once inside, she will find her way through the darkness to the door and unlock it. Emily will praise Matt unless he's not by the door by the time she exits, in which she'll scold him for wandering off. Matt and Emily will enter the station only to find it to be ransacked, with the cable car unreachable. As Matt looks around, he will find a wall that says "DIE" in red paint and a map that shows a fire tower in close range. He also discovers that they will need keys in order to activate the cable car. Emily insists that they could go to the fire tower to find a radio and call for help. Here, Matt will have an option to agree or disagree with Emily. Depending on Emily and Matt's relationship status, Emily will react differently if Matt agrees or disagrees. Matt Agrees=If he agrees, she will either mock him and say it's a "great idea" or be relieved that he is finally learning to play by the rules.|-|Matt Disagrees= If he disagrees, she will either be critical and call him a pussy, or try to reason with him. Regardless of Matt's choice, they will then make their way out of the cable car station around the edge to the other side. Emily, with Matt's help, will pull down a ladder and find a flashlight at the bottom. They both will start making their way around the edge, only to see that Emily might fall on a slippery ice patch. Catching Emily=If Matt catches Emily, she will thank him and suggest that he go first. Matt will reassure Emily that she won't fall until the end of the edge.|-|Failing to Catch Emily=If he fails, he will have to pull her back up or not help her up at all. She will go first the rest of the way in silence. Once they get to the edge, she will be irritated that Matt did not help her. As they continue their way to the fire tower, Emily and Matt discuss a Plan B if the radio doesn't work. They will then find themselves at the edge of the cliff where Hannah and Beth fell one year ago. After finding a sign broken in half saying "Danger: Cliff", they will go back, only to find themselves surrounded by a herd of angry elk. Collectibles Clues *Axe - Matt will find an axe stuck in the door to the cable car station. *Beth's Phone - Matt can find Beth's cellphone by turning left to the bridge instead of heading to the cliff at the right. Totems *'Death Totem #2' - Instead of heading to the cable car station, turn right into the open area and Matt can find Death Totem #2 near the bushes, showing himself falling to his death. *'Guidance Totem #5' - Right after leaving the cable car station with Emily, Matt can find Guidance Totem #5 before following Emily, showing Emily handing him a flare gun. *'Fortune Totem #3' - Matt can find Fortune Totem #3 along the way to the cliff, showing Ashley opening a door to let Chris in. Category:Matt's Segments Category:Segments Category:Non Fatal Segments